The Racnovur Region
by EndrewSwiftwind
Summary: This is one of a pair of stories, that will intertwine with each other. In this, a Krabby gets transformed into a beast folk in reverse of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon style. She goes on an adventure with intentions of saving a world that isn't her own. If only she knew what was causing the problems! The other story is called "The Ranumta Region". Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. A Promise of Hope

**A.N.- I figured I should probably start this story before too long. Since it is linked to "The Ranumta Region" and all. A fair warning that this won't have a lot of Pokemon in it. After this first chapter, there will only be one Pokemon for a while, and they won't even be in Pokemon form.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon.**

I do not know if you came to me first, or if you went and listened to Comgal's tale. I honestly don't care. I just hope that you believe at least one of us. Hopefully my more relaxed telling will convince you that I am real. After all, we don't ever want a repeat of what happened. I'll just get started, since it is up to you if you believe my story or not.

I wake up, and stretch out my little krabby legs. I head into town, to go to my favorite cafe. They have the best berry hash in the whole city. When I arrive, I grab a newspaper from by the front door. I like to read the news while my food cooks. I can smell the berries being cooked in the kitchen. There are only about ten pokemon in the restaurant, not that I counted carefully. It is fairly quiet, the only sounds being idle chatting and the cooking in the kitchen. After being seated, I place my order- which consists of the berry hash and a glass of pecha juice. Then I hold up the newspaper and begin to read. The front cover says, "More Disasters Strike!" The article details about how more mysterious disasters are happening. Like earthquakes, wildfires, and tornadoes. None of them seem to have any explanation. As I am thinking over this, my food arrives.

"It is horrible isn't it?" the octillery serving me says.

"Very. I wish I could do something about it. But if the brightest minds of Ranumta can't figure out what to do, what can I do?" I respond, feeling saddened.

"We all wish we could do something. But moping around won't help. Maybe this meal will help brighten your spirits. I hope so, since I don't like seeing young girls sad," the Octillery says before moving off to serve more Pokemon, a platter in each of the non-walking tentacles. After I finish and pay for my meal, I head outside into the mostly empty street. I normally have to head to work at the market after breakfast. Today is my day off though, and so I can do something a bit more fun. Deciding that a walk through the nearby forest sounds like a good idea, I head off to the east. As I am heading through the bustling town square, a zorua runs up to me.

"I heard that you are looking for a way to help out with the issues we are having. If you are interested, I have a message from my master that you might like to hear," the female zorua says.

"You have my interest peaked, Why not come with me on a little hike in the woods? We can discuss it there. My name's Civuillet. What is yours?" I ask.

"My name is Sylviane. A hike in the woods sounds like a great idea. Let's go," Sylviane says. We head off together towards the forest. Ahead I see the forest, with all of its elm trees. As we enter, I can smell the rich earthiness that normally permeates forests. Once we are little ways in, Sylviane turns to me and says, "Here is what my master wants me to say, 'You who wish to help this region, I know of a way. Go to the tree in the center of the forest tonight after everyone- except the nocturnal pokemon- has gone to sleep. I will speak to you more in your dreams then.' It sounds weird, but that's how my boss communicates."

"How do I know that this isn't going to be some kind of ambush or robbery?" I ask.

"It isn't. If you are afraid of something valuable being taken while you sleep, don't bring anything valuable. If you are too afraid to sleep by a tree in the forest, then you obviously aren't brave enough to be a hero," Sylviane states.

"Why does it have to be by that tree? I know that there are plenty of fairy tales about it, but that hardly seems like a good reason," I say.

"Just remember, every story had an origin. Some were made for enjoyment. Others, have held at least some truth. Others are completely true, and have just been changed over the years. This is one of those times. It is where my boss can speak to you the easiest. I've told you what I was supposed to," Sylviane says before turning around and heading back towards town.

"Hey! I am not done talking! Why pick me?" I yell out.

Turning back, and walking towards me, she says, "Oh, you certainly weren't the first pokemon I talked to. I tried everyone at your cities guild before anyone else. None of them would listen to me. They probably figured that at best I was crazy, and that at worst I was planning to rob them. For them, it wasn't a question of bravery, and more that if one of them got incapacitated over a false lead, the guild would suffer. If the guild suffers, they can't help as many pokemon."

"What about others in town? I am certainly not the strongest or the smartest. I just work at the market," I say.

"I've tried plenty of stronger pokemon, trust me. They just lacked the drive. I could have looked in other cities, but this place is the most conveniently located for what needs done. You aren't my first choice, and won't be my last if you turn it down. I'll go through every last pokemon in your entire city if I have to," Sylviane states.

"Why not get in touch with a powerful pokemon, like an alakazam? The starting location wouldn't matter, and they naturally smarter and stronger than almost anyone in this city. Burke is probably one of the few pokemon here that'd stand a solid chance against one. It's not that I don't want to help, this just seems really fishy," I say.

"I told you, I already talked to everyone in the guild. What reason would a powerful pokemon have to listen to me? I can't even convince someone who was interested in hearing what I had to say, like you. I'm sorry for wasting your time," Sylviane says, heading back to town with her tail between her legs. That conversation kind of killed my mood for a walk, so I just went back to town as well. Suddenly struck by an idea, I head to the guild.

"Welcome to The Order of Ranum. How may I help you?" Edna, a gastrodon, says from behind a small counter in the lobby. Behind her I see a waterfall, so I assume she is resting in a pool of water.

"Remember that zorua named Sylviane that asked you guys about going to the woods for that message? I want to go check it out, but-" I start saying, before Burke walks out from an adjacent room and interrupts me.

"But you don't want to do it alone. You aren't supposed to bring anyone though. So you are hoping that we have someone here that can go out and keep an eye on it all inconspicuously. You get bailed out if there is trouble. If nothing goes wrong, then there is an eye witness for that. Am I correct?" the drapion guild leader says.

"That is exactly correct. Is there anyone that would be willing here?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes. We'll send Alina out soon. She can get stationed up before well before nightfall, and she won't stick out at all," Burke says.

"I am grateful that you'll send someone. I didn't really expect you to, since you wouldn't go before," I say.

"I've felt a bit bad about that for a while. Plus Alina, our best forest agent, was out on a mission. We don't have anyone else that could keep as close of an eye. It was too risky at the time. We were actually thinking of sending someone else soon, but couldn't make up our minds. Since you seem willing, this seems like a good idea. Know that you'll have the full backing of my guild if this turns out to be real," Burke says.

"Thank you. Well, I'll report to you tomorrow on what I find out," I say. I head out and just try to pass the time until nightfall. It is a lot harder than usual, as I can't stop thinking about what I plan to do. Finally it reaches nighttime, and I head into the forest. I reach the tree I'm supposed to be at, and lay down.

"Good night Civuillet. You can sleep peacefully knowing that I'm here," a feminine voice says from above me.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that! Are you Alina?" I ask, looking up. I see a Weedle in the tree above me.

"Yes I am, now good night. I wanted you to know I was here, so that you'd feel safer. I can't talk anymore or it'll defeat the point of me being here: unseen backup," Alina says. With that, I try to sleep. It takes a while, but I finally slip into slumber.

* * *

 _Hello Civuillet. I am glad that you came._

 _Are you the boss that Sylviane was talking about?_

 _That I am. You wish to help save this region?_

 _Definitely, I just don't have the power or the knowledge._

 _If I told you that I had a way, but that it might require risking your life, would you take it?_

 _That's a tough question… But, yes, I would. I love Ranumta. Even though I don't have a lot of friends and family, I don't want others to suffer. If push came to shove, and they could save everyone they cared about plus thousands of other, I think that most pokemon would._

 _Then when you awaken, you will be in Racnovur. I will have another of my servants meet with you, and guide you. You shall bring hope. My time for talking is up, farewell._


	2. Prepping for the Journey

**A.N.-** **It is kind of funny. This was the one I was most excited to start writing. After all the brainstorming, it was 50/50. I chose the other one, and now I'm only writing this because I know that I should. Once I get started though, I will probably get into though, so I'll do that now.** **I was right, I got into it. Until I came back to edit in more detail, since that doesn't come naturally to me.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Krabby, though it'd save us both some time if it did.**

As I begin to wake up, I notice a very startling fact mid-stretch. I am missing a few limbs, and the ones I still have are very different. My skin is paler, though still reddish. I actually have fingers, which I wiggle around in awe. Noticing the rest of my body more, I realize that I look a lot like a human. Deciding to try and figure out what appears to be an overnight evolution after checking out the area more, I start looking around. There is not an elm in sight, though there are many oak trees.

"Hey, before you start panicking, let me explain," a male voice calls out from behind me. I turn and see a creature that looks like a more human version of a shiny machoke- thicker muscles, green skin, and a more prominent jaw. "I am the one that is supposed to meet you, Civuillet. My name is Orson, and I am an orc. You have been turned into a beast-folk, to blend in with this world better," Orson informs me. While he's talking, I can see that his bottom canines come up a bit more, almost like tusks.

"Well, that explains a little. I'm still a bit freaked out by all of this, so I'd like to know more," I say, trying to appear calm, despite how worried I am.

"I don't want to tell you too much, or it'll be hard to process. I'll just give you the basics that you need to know, and explain more as we go on. My master was kind enough to give you the form of a crab beast-folk. As long as you keep your fingers pressed together like a pincer, you'll have that same crushing power. Your skin isn't quite as hard as it was, but it is harder than most people's skin," Orson says.

"I can figure out my body with some time. Body transformations are common where I come from, though I've never had one. What I really want to know is how this will help Ranumta. I also want to know where we are going," I state firmly.

"I am taking you to the city where I live first. I can get you some equipment there. I'll explain the rest as we travel," Orson he speaks, I notice that his ears come to a point.

"Let's get going then. I didn't agree with a mysterious voice to not make progress. I don't fully trust you yet, but I hate sitting around doing nothing," I say, standing up. It takes me a little to find my balance, so I wobble around some, but I get it before too long. Orson starts leading me along a trail through the woods. As we are walking, I calm down and begin to notice more. This forest still has that familiar earthy scent. Though the trees are of a different species, it isn't some crazy new one.

"I guess the first thing I should say, is that you are in a different world, not just a different region," Orson states.

"Wait, what!? I agreed to that weird dream voice so that I could save _my_ world!" I exclaim, not able to contain my anger.

"It _does_ kind of seem odd that you'd be taken here, if you want to save your world, and more specifically the Ranumta region. That's easy enough to explain though. You lacked the power to help in your own world. My best friend lacked the power to help this world. My master recognized the drive you had, and knew that switching you two would work perfectly," Orson explains.

"Why couldn't I just be transformed into something that could help, without coming here?" I say harshly, struggling to put my calm front back on.

"How was your master able to switch us though?" I ask.

"The universes connect more strongly at certain places in the worlds. That tree that you slept by, the tree you woke up by, and a point in my master's world were all connected strongly. You and my best friend were near those focal points. He is somewhat similar to what you would call a psychic type," Orson answers.

"What exactly is your master?" I question.

"I'm not really sure, though I have never thought that information was important. Hey look, the city is just ahead!" Orson says, pointing towards the biggest city I've ever seen.

"It's huge… You live here!?" I exclaim in amazement.

"This isn't even that big of a city. You come from a pretty small town, don't you?" Orson inquires.

"I'd never thought of it as small, but if this is average, then your world is either much more populated or my town is definitely small," I say, trying not to sound defensive.

"I'll show you around, and take you to get some equipment and travel gear," Orson states. We head into the city, and I see all sorts of new things as we are walking. The first things that I take notice of look somewhat like humans, but are made of metal. Next I found myself gazing upon more people that look human except for small features that remind me of pokemon I've seen. I see thinner humans with pointy ears, short and scrawny versions of orcs, very short humans with big beards, and normal humans. "Hey, how did you fight in your previous form?" Orson whispers to me.

"I clamped and struck with my pincers. Why?" I respond.

"So I know what kinds of weapons to have you try out," Orson answers. He leads me into a building that radiates heat and smells of smoke. In the back, I see one of the short humans pulling a glowing block out of a huge furnace. He takes it over to an anvil, and holds up a finger when he sees us.

"Hold on a second, need to bang this out while it's hot!" he shouts. When he's done banging a hammer into it, it looks vaguely like one of a Scyther's blades. "I'll finish that up later. What can I get for you, Orson?" the man asks.

"I'm looking for a pair of claw gauntlets for my friend here. I'd also like to know if you know where I can buy some good leather armor, that isn't overpriced. Never had to look for it before," Orson replies.

"Go see, Anne. Her shop is two streets down, and called 'The Bear's Hide.' As for the claw gauntlets, I don't have any in stock. I can have them ready for tomorrow if you'd like," the man says.

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Benny, you've always been my favorite dwarf," Orson says, heading out of the building.

"So what are these 'claw gauntlets' and 'leather armor'?"I inquire.

"The claw gauntlets are weapons made special for crab beast folk. They are basically bigger pincers, made of metal. Using a pair adds a lot of extra crushing and cutting power. Armor is added protection for the body," Orson explains. Obviously the gauntlets for me, and the armor is for him. I guess he does look kinda squishy, at least compared to me. We head into the designated shop, and I see one of the skinny humans with the pointy ears, this one a girl.

"Benny sent me here. Says that you make nice sets of leather armor. I'd like to get a set for my friend here," Orson says.

"I thought this was for you. If my skin is hard, why do I need any armor?" I inquire.

"I have a full set of chainmail at home. There's a reason why we are getting you leather armor, rather than metal. Your skin is a nice protection, but it isn't perfect. The leather is light enough that it won't impede your movement, but still offers an extra measure of safety," Orson explains.

"Your friend is right. I have known a few crustaceous beast-folk that had too much faith in just their natural armor. The lucky one learned the hard way. The unlucky ones never had a chance to learn. Let me get you fitted for a set," Anne instructs. After getting my measurements taken, she informs us that she'll have the armor ready by the next day. We leave the shop, and Orson leads me to an open market, filled with vendors. He buys a good amount of supplies that he says are good for adventuring.

"Let's drop this stuff off at my home. Then we'll go get lunch, and see where to go from there," Orson states. At the mention of lunch, my stomach growls.

"Sounds like a plan. With all the excitement, I forgot that I never ate breakfast today," I say.


End file.
